Para no olvidar
by aliadkins
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Emma era algo extraño para ella ya siempre la pasaba sola era raro que todo mundo la saludara y regalos y mas regalos pero Hook le regalara algo que jamas le lee y comenta.


Hola soy Ali aqui les dejo una historia que se me ocurrió sera corta o hasta donde mi imaginación me lleve :)

PS:No olviden dejar sus comentarios y criticas son muy importante para mi gracias comenta,lee,disfruta :)

Hoy no era un día cualquiera era el cumpleaños de algo que llenaba de alegría a Mary Margaret por que era su primer cumpleaños juntos con David y Henry juntos como familia.

David y Mary Margaret estaban ansiosos por que despertara Emma se sentaron al costado de la cama de ella,Henry estaba del otro lado,Mery Margaret sostenía un pastel que se veía muy delicioso.

mmmmhhhmmm...murmuraba Emma-abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio con la sorpresa de sus padres y Henry estaban a su lado.

-Que es esto?Dice ella confusa.  
-Cariño es tu cumpleaños...-dice Mary Margaret con linda y grande sonrisa.  
-Lo sé lo sé...pero yo nunca he celebrado mi cumpleaños siempre la pasaba sola y...  
Mary Margaret se puso triste al escuchar eso y se contuvo para no llorar.  
-Ouuuh...lo siento...yo... no quería.  
-Esta bien cariño.-dice Mary Margaret.  
-Y supongo que ese pastel es para mi-dice Emma emocionada.  
-Si es para ti-dice Mary Margaret.  
David prende la velita,era curiosa la velita por que se parecía a la varita de los padrinos mágicos.  
-Pide tu deseo cariño-dice David.  
-No lo pidas en voz fuerte-interrumpe Mary Margaret.  
-Lo sé-dice Emma  
Emma cierra sus ojos y pide su deseo en su mente.  
-Feliz cumpleaños Emma-dice Henry abrazándole a su mamá.  
-Gracias Henry-le responde ella.  
-Feliz cumpleaños-le dice David su padre la abraza y le un beso en la mejilla.  
-Sostén por favor-dice Mary Margaret por el pastel.  
-Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña Emma.-dice Mary Margaret tan emocionada que las lagrimas le salieron no se pudo controlar.  
-No sabes como nos hubiese gustado pasar todos tus cumpleaños contigo,sorprenderte todas las mañanas con un pastel en tu cama asi.-dice Mary Margaret abrazándola tan pero tan fuerte.  
Ella se seca las lagrimas y acaricia el rostro de su hija y Emma le regala una mete el dedo al pastel y se lo lleva a la boca.  
mmmmhhhmmm...quiero pastel para desayunar.-dice Emma como si fuese una niña.  
Henry le da una pequeña cajita blanca con un moño rojo.  
-Que es esto niño?.-dice Emma.  
-Ábrelo.-le responde el niño.  
Emma como una niña pequeña abriendo regalos navidad lo un porta retrato de ellos Henry,Emma,Mary Margaret y veían tan felices en esa foto.  
-Aaaaaawww...que lindo gracias Henry.-dice y lo abraza.  
-Y aquí esta el mio.-dice una pequeña cajita muy curiosa de color rosa con un moño blanco.  
Emma no dudo en sorprendió lo que un collar de plata que tenia la inicial muy pequeña de su nombre ''E'' era muy bonito por que no era llamativo.  
-Gracias.-dice abrazando a su es algo que siempre te quise dar cuando te dejamos en el ropero,mágico sabia que teníamos que volverte a ver,y tenia que dártelo y que mejor en tu cumpleaños.  
-Bueno ya todos me dieron un regalo excepto alquien.-dice Emma con tono gracioso.  
-Oh!...si tengo algo que darte es algo muy importante para mi,pero necesito que te levantes.  
-De acuerdo.-dice Emma.  
Mary Margaret va en busca de una cajita muy llamativa.  
-Toma cariño.-dice Mary M.  
-Que es?.-dice Emma.  
-Solo ábrelo cariño.  
Emma lo abre y se sorprende aun mas con el regalo que su madre acaba de dárselo.  
-Wooaaahh...es...es muy hermoso.-dice Emma sorpendida.  
Esto era de mi madre.-dice Mary M. muy emocionada y a la vez conmovida .Y me lo dio en mi cumpleaños,ahora quiero que sea tuyo.  
Mary M. toma la tiara que su madre alguna vez le dio y se la pone a se acerca aun espejo para ver como le hermoso.-dice Emma.  
-Pero aqui lo no puedo usar,no voy a salir todos los días con una tiara.-dice con un tono graciosa y M. tambien ríe.  
Lo se cariño,pero es algo que quiero que lo tengas tu mi hija,mi pequeña Emma.  
-Bueno ya no tan pequeña.-interrumpe Emma.  
Ambas se abrazan fuertemente.  
-Gracias...mamá.  
Mary M. al escuchar esa palabra se emociono tanto y no puedo evitar las lagrimas.


End file.
